Cuando No Muere El Amor
by wilanth
Summary: CUANDO EL AMOR CULMINA EN TRAGEDIA, MUCHAS COSAS TRISTES HAN DE PASAR, SERA CAPAZ EL AMOR DE RENACER DE NUEVO, PASEN Y AVERIGUEN, NARU-HINA
1. El Chico A Quien Nadie Amo

**Capitulo I**

"**El Chico A Quien Nadie Amo"**

Esta era una mañana como cualquier otra para aquel joven muy hiperactivo de dorados cabellos como el sol, de unos ojos tan azules como el mismísimo cielo, pero sobre todo una sonrisa que haría olvidar sus más grandes problemas a la persona más triste del planeta… sin contar con tres marcas de cada lado de las mejillas que le daban un aspecto zorruno…

Su nombre era Naruto, un pobre chico de escasos 17 años de edad, aunque su vida pareciera el mismo infierno el jamás se rendía y tenia siempre una sonrisa para todo, no importaba que no hubiera comido por días, o que hubiera sido golpeado por los adultos que lo odiaban sin motivo alguno… aunque algunas veces el peso de la soledad terminaba por dominarlo…

Lo único que sabe de él era su nombre, ya que la anciana que encontró al pequeño rubio vagando sin rumbo fijo, llorando en un oscuro callejón por donde ella pasaba decidió llamarlo así, debido a una pequeña cadena con un dije en forma de corazón partido a la mitad que decía…

"_Naruto, nuestro pequeño ángel"_

Era todo lo que se sabia de él, ya que por alguna razón el no recordaba nada. La imagen del angelito con su carita entre sus rodillas que simplemente lloraba, mientras decía… _Quiero a mi Mami, _ le partía el corazón a la mujer, la pobre anciana lo llevo a su pequeña casa, en la que vivía sola, aquel niño que contaba con tan solo 5 años, Naruto como ella le llamaba se encariño mucho con la mujer que él llamaba abuelita, vivió feliz hasta que una extraña enfermedad acabo con la vida de su ángel guardián…

El niño con tan solo escasos 10 años, empezó a vivir un infierno, las demás personas que lo conocían le decían el Kiuby, ellos creían que Naruto era el causante de la muerte de la anciana y de muchas más personas que habían muerto debido a una epidemia, cegados por el odio y el dolor arremetieron contra el inocente niño, el cual se refugiaba en los callejones, sobreviviendo de comida que la gente arrojaba o de algunas limosnas de algunas personas….

Los rayos del sol que se metían por las rotas ventanas de un viejo, sucio y abandonado cuarto, en el más pobre de los barrios de Konoha la ciudad más importante de todo Japón, obligaron al chico a despertarse… aquel pequeño espacio al que llamaba hogar, tan solo contaba con un pequeño cuarto, un baño y una cocina, era todo lo que tenia el desdichado rubio, era un pequeño regalo que le dio un hombre por haberle salvado la vida hace algunos años… aunque Naruto se negó a aceptarlo bien sabia que necesitaba mas que nada donde vivir, ya estaba arto de dormir en la calle donde siempre era golpeado por las personas ya que decían que era un demonio dentro del cuerpo de un bastardo.

Él era el hijo de la calle, el hijo de nadie, un desdichado que no sabía lo que era un "te quiero hijo", o "estoy muy orgulloso de ti", nada, simplemente recibía golpes he insultos. Todo aquello causo un trauma en él, trauma que lo había varias veces al borde del suicidio, pero todos detenidos por su mejor amigo.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Naruto se quedo un momento sentado en su pequeña cama, la cual contaba de tablas de madera con ladrillos como soportes, unos trapos para suavizarla un poco y una vieja y rota frazada… se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha, el agua fría lo despertaba por completo, se visito con un pantalón negro, y una camisa naranja y como era clásico en él una boina con visera de color naranja ,pero sin olvidarse de su mayor tesoro su dije, su desayuno consistía en un porción de ramen instantáneo, y agua eso si tenia suerte y esa mañana no había sido así.

Llegada las 9 de la mañana como ya era de costumbre se dirigió a un pequeño local en el cual trabajaba como mensajero, llevando paquetes y cartas, a diferentes lugares de la ciudad, el local se encontraba algo retirado de su hogar quedando mas ceca del centro de la gran ciudad, el rubio sonreía mientras caminaba sin saber que ese día empezaría un cambio para él…

- Buenos días viejo – decía Naruto mientras saludaba a una anciano mientras entraba al lugar, su nombre era Hiruzen Sarutobi, el era el dueño del lugar, era un distinguido empresario, esto aunque muchos no lo sabían, el era un hombre que siempre gusto de ayudar a los jóvenes, ya que el siempre tubo claro el lugar de donde venia, era esta la causa o el motivo por el cual decidió poner el servicio de mensajería.

- Como estas Naruto-kun, espero que estés con ánimos para trabajar.

- Claro, tengo las suficientes ganas de trabajar – el rubio sonreía tontamente, lo cual hizo que Sarutobi también lo hiciera, el mayor le había tomado un gran aprecia al rubio.

- Naruto – llamo la atención el mayor – el día de hoy llevaras este paquete a esta dirección – dijo mientras le entregaba un paquete y una hoja con la dirección – no tardes y si ves a Kiba dile que se de prisa..

- Está bien, no tardare…

El rubio emprendió su camino, el lugar a donde debía entregar el paquete estaba mas allá del centro, para ser mas exactos en un lugar que frecuentaba muy poco, era el lado bellos y claro de la ciudad por así decirlo, todo lo opuesto al infierno en donde vivía…

Lo bueno es que sabía perfectamente en donde se encontraba la dirección, si bien no frecuentaba el lugar las pocas veces que había estado ahí, se pasaba mucho tiempo con uno de sus mejores amigos…

Naruto después de unos minutos de caminar había llegado a su destino, sin embargo antes de poder entregar el paquete, tenia que pasar con el guardián que custodiaba la gran entrada, hacia las mansiones…

- Hola Izumo-san

- Naruto-kun como estas – respondía amablemente el guardián, quien era un hombre de unos 25 años, castaño y algo fornido – dime que te trae por estos lugares.

- Lo mismo de siempre – decía mientras le mostraba el paquete.

- Ya veo, pasa – decía el castaño mientras abría las rejas de la entrada.

- Arigatou Izumo-san

El rubio continuo con su camino hasta llegar a una de las mansiones, basta con decir que cada una estaba a mas o menos 50 metros entre cada casa, una enfrente de otra.

Se detuvo en una, en las rejas de la entrada habían dos letras doradas, para ser mas precisos eran la letra "F" y la "U". Las cuales significan Familia Uchiha.

Toco el timbre…

- Si, quien es – decía el mayordomo por la bocina.

Traigo un paquete para Sasuke Uchiha.

- Lo siento el no se encuentra en estos momentos, regresa mas tarde – el cuando el rubio intento hablar nuevamente el mayordomo ya había cortado dejando al rubio sorprendido, pero este decidió quedarse sentado.

Pasados unos minutos, llego un deportivo negro en el estaban dos pelinegros, ambos bajaron del auto, y se le quedaron viendo, hasta que le mayor de los pelinegros hablo…

- Naruto-kun que te trae por acá – el pelinegro era Itachi Uchiha, era alto, delgado, pelinegro y de ojos negros como la misma noche, era el primogénito de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, magnates empresarios, Itachi tiene 22 años.

- Itachi-san como estas – decía mientras sonreía como solo el sabe hacer – nada solo trayendo un paquete.

- Que haces dobe – decía Sasuke Uchiha el menor de los hermanos, este tenia la misma edad, estatura que Naruto, solo que este poseía un cabello y ojos mas negros que la noche misma – otro paquete, acaso cada semana tiene que venir uno.

- No te quejes teme, además yo soy el que te lo tiene que venia a dejar hasta aquí – decía el rubio haciendo un tierno puchero – que culpa tengo yo que tu tío te tenga que enviar paquetes cada semana.

- Oye Naruto por que estas aquí afuera – preguntaba Itachi

- Lo que paso es que ese pingüino, me dijo que no esta el teme, y decidí esperarlo.

- Sabes que puedes entrar a la casa cuando quieras, además nuestros padres se encuentran en el extranjero, y el mayordomo sabe que puedes entrar.

- Ya lo se, pero no quiero causarles problemas como los de la otra vez – el rubio bajo la mira para ocultar su tristeza.

- Si serás dobe, y dime ya pensaste lo que te dije sobre ir a… - Sasuke hablaba hasta que noto que el rubio no le estaba poniendo atención – oye Naruto me estas escuchando.

Que pasa en ese lugar – decía señalando la mansión que se encontraba enfrente de la de los Uchiha

- Son los nuevos vecinos, no se quienes sean, ni me importa – decía cortante el pelinegro menor.

- No seas descortés Sasuke, además mas tarde iremos a visitarlos – Itachi al terminar de hablar decidió adentrarse a su hogar.

- Bueno Naruto como te decía – Sasuke intentaba hablar con su amigo cuando noto que otra vez estaba distraído, lo cual provoco que una pequeña vena se marcara en su frente - Naruto baka, me estas escuchando

El rubio no es escuchaba nada, estaba sumergido en un sueño, lo que había visto era tan irreal, de una limosina negra había bajado un joven de cabellera negra azulada que le llegaba hasta media espalda, y uno ojos perlados, una piel porcelana.

Naruto se perdió en la mirada como luna que podría tranquilizar a la más salvaje bestia, fuera como un dócil cachorro, pero su sueño termino cuando la chica entro a la mansión seguida de una niña, parecida a ella, y una chico castaño con los mismos ojos pero con una mirada seria, además del golpe que Sasuke le había dado en la cabeza.

- La viste Sasuke, fue real – el rubio se encontraba aun soñando por así decirlo.

- Que cosa – Sasuke también dirigió la mirada hacia donde Naruto la dirigía. Pero no logro ver nada – mejor entramos, le diré al mayordomo que le diga a alguien que te prepare algo de comer.

- Y quien te dijo que tengo hambre – reprochaba el rubio pero ene re momento su estomago lo delato.

- Vez, tu estomago piensa mas que tu cerebro – decía Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que solo Naruto le podía provocar.

- No te rías, mejor démonos prisa, además toma esto – Naruto le lanzo el paquete y se adelanto para que Sasuke no notara lo rojo de su rostro por la vergüenza mientras que el azabache solo se limito a seguirlo.

Naruto a los minutos salió, un poco pensativo, la conversación con Sasuke lo dejo en mucho que pensar, además de que se atraso una hora, lo mas seguro seria que el viejo Sarutobi lo reprendería con un gran sermón, como siempre lo hacia. Después que llego a donde trabajaba y del no tan pequeño regaño, el día había terminado, después de despedirse del viejo Sarutobi, se dirigió a su casa en compañía de Kiba, un joven de su misma edad, solo que el vivía con su madre y su hermana, quienes eran médicos veterinarias, tenia cabello castaño alborotado como el del rubio y unas marcas rojos en sus mejillas, el trabajaba como mensajero debido a que su madre lo había castigado, por dejar que Akamaru, su mascota destrozara los sillones de su casa, y le dijo que tendría que pagarlos el mismo… además no tenia por que trabajar, si bien no eran unos multimillonario se podía decir que estaba e una posición economía muy buena y como estaban en vacaciones decidió conseguir un trabajo para salir mas rápido de su deuda, y aunque solo llevaba tres semanas ya se había hecho amigo del rubio…

Naruto poseía una facilidad para hacer amigos, al llegar a la casa del castaño ambos chicos se despidieron… Naruto empezó su recorrido, para llegar a su hogar, el infierno que siempre recorría, tenia suerte si llegaba sin ningún golpe a su destino… sin embargo está coche no seria muy afortunada.

Mientras caminada despacio recordó lo que Sasuke le había dicho mientras comían en la casa del azabache…

_**Flash Back…**_

_- Que pensaste sobre lo que te dije – Sasuke miraba seriamente al rubio, mientras este comía como loco._

_- Sobre que cosa – respondía el rubio casi atragantándose._

_- No te hagas el desentendido, que sabes perfectamente sobre lo que hablo._

_- Sobre lo de ir al mismo instituto que tú._

_- Dime que has pensado._

_- No se, la verdad no quiero causarte problemas con tu familia._

_- Eso no importa, además ya hemos hablado Itachi y yo con mi padre, y el dijo que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos._

_- Ves lo que te digo, tu padre se negó._

_No dobe, es todo lo contrario, interpretando lo que él dijo es que esta bien por él._

_- Pero además de eso, sabes perfectamente que no tengo el suficiente dinero como para asistir a ese lugar._

_- Ya sabes que eso no es problema, además se que no aceptaras que nosotros lo paguemos, pero podemos hacer que te ganes una beca._

_- Déjame pensarlo nuevamente…_

_- Esta bien, pero recuerda que solo quedan tres semanas para que empiécenlas clase y que ingreses al penúltimo grado y después de eso…_

_- Ya lo se, solo dame un poco mas de tiempo._

_- Esta bien…_

_- Entonces me retiro y gracias por la comida._

…_**Fin Flash Back**_

Todo el camino estuvo tranquilo hasta que paso por una esquina en donde se encontraban vario sujetos ebrios, cuando uno lo vio pasar dijo… - _Ahí va el Kiuby - _señalando al rubio quien puso una cara de terror, ya que sabia lo que sucedería si se quedaba en ese lugar…- _no lo dejen escapar – _gritaba otro sujeto poniéndose de pie, y cuando estaba dispuesto a correr por su seguridad, alguien lo sujeto por la espalda impidiendo su huida… - _denle su merecido, que por él mi esposa murió – _el sujeto decía todo aquello con rencor y odio en cada palabra, el rubio simplemente cerro sus azules ojos, mientras era golpeado cruelmente por todos, fueron tantos los golpes recibidos que el cuerpo de Naruto se desplomo, sin embargo no paro ahí todo, ya que estando desmayado continuaban solo que hoy con patadas, hasta que uno de los sujetos dijo – _ya dejémoslo, creo que ya esta muerto – _los sujetos se marcharon gritando insultos y maldiciones, el pobre chico tardo una hora inconsciente.

Al despertar de su infierno, a como pudo se dirigió hasta su casa, al llegar simplemente se tiro a la cama, y quedo dormido, mientras derramaba unas lagrimas inconscientemente…

To be continue…


	2. La Dama De Hielo

**Capitulo II**

"**La Dama de Hielo"**

En una suave y amplia cama, cubierta con tersas sabanas de fina seda, despertaba con los primeros rayos del sol, una bella chica de perlados ojos, y piel cual porcelana fina, su larga cabellera era el complemento que hacia ver aquel ángel tan cerca y a la vez tan distante…

La chica decidió darse una baño de espuma, para poder estar lista y así afrontar su primer día en esa pobre e insignificante ciudad… ella provenía de Francia tierra de amor y fantasía, donde ella tuvo muchos pretendientes y a todos rechazo y los pocos que aceptaba terminaba por botarlos cual basura fuera.

Aquel ángel, en realidad era un vil demonio en el cuerpo del que pareciera ser la persona más inocente…

Se vistió con sus mejores ropas, de los mejores diseñadores, bajo lenta y galantemente cada uno de los escalones como si todos los presentes fueran insignificantes insectos frente a un ser superior.

Esa era Hinata Hyuga, una chica bella, inteligente, calculadora, cruel, orgullosa, pero podía aparentar ser el más manso de los corderos para después atrapar a su presa mostrándose como el lobo que es.

Heredera por derecho propio y también por sus méritos ganados a pulso, a su tan corta edad era capas de dirigir la empresa de su padre….

Al llegar al comedor de su hogar, encontró a su pequeño hermana, muy parecida a ella y a la vez tan distinta, Hanabi Hyuga poseía todas las mismas cualidades de su hermana solo que ella era menos orgullosa. Su primo Neji, hijo de Hizashi Hyuga hermano gemelo de Hiashi padre de ambas ojiperla, quien había muerto en un trágico accidente, junto con Hinata y siendo un año mayor que ella serian los dirigentes de la magnate empresa.

Y mi padre – pregunto a cecas.

Salió, tenia un negocio que entender – fue la respuesta que obtuvo de su pequeña hermana.

Como sea no importa , oye Neji quisieras llevarme a la cuidad, creo que si me quedo en este lugar enloqueceré

Como quieras, después de todo pensaba lo mismo – aquellas palabras no tenían emoción alguna, solamente vacías como su mirada.

La pequeña decidió quedarse, para terminar de desempacar, ya que el día anterior no pudo terminar, mientras tanto los dos mayores salieron en el deportivo color plata de Neji.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

No todo era fantasía en aquella ciudad mientras los que vivían en el mejor lugar de la cuidad por así decirlo, otros debían de sufrir su desdicha en la oscuridad del silencio, donde los gritos del pobre son ignorados por aquellos seres que se creen omnipotentes en un mundo de hipócritas…

Y en lugar más desdichado un pobre chico despierta de pesadilla, para caer en el infierno mismo.

Naruto despertaba aun con los rastros de su sufrimiento, el cuerpo del chico estaba todo golpeado, tenia uno que otro moretón en el rostro, a paso lento y adolorido avanzo hasta el pequeño baño, tal vez una ducha de agua fría le quitaría el dolor que tenia… se visto con un pantalón azul y una playera blanca y su ya muy típica boina naranja.

Se dirigió hasta el lugar donde trabajada, donde era esperado por le viejo Sarutobi y Kiba junto a su inseparable perro, al ver el estado del chico se preocuparon…

Naruto, que fue lo que te paso…

Nada no se preocupe viejo – respondió el chico con su típica sonrisa

Otra vez esos sujetos – preguntaba Kiba – hasta cuando te dejaran en paz.

Debes de procurar no pasar por donde ellos este – al viejo Sarutobi no le gustaba ver a Naruto en ese estado.

Oye Naruto, tienes que entregar un paquete, es para la familia Hyuga, se acaban de mudar a esta ciudad.

Y por que no lo entregas tú Kiba – reprochaba Naruto

Eso es porque yo ya tengo varios que dejar.

Pero…

Por favor Naruto, además es cerca de donde vive tu amigo, ese tal Sasuke.

Este bien – Naruto no se podía negar a cumplir una petición del mayor, ya que le guardaba un respeto y cariño, y solo asintió.

Naruto se disponía a ir al lugar en donde entregaría el paquete, caminando por el parque el rubio distraído cruzo la calle sin darse cuenta que venia un automóvil de color gris… pero para la suerte de Naruto el auto pudo frenar a unos pocos centímetros de él.

Oye estúpido, acaso estás ciego – gritaba Neji desde la ventana del auto.

Lo siento no fue mi intensión – el rubio rápidamente cruzo el resto de la calle, y decidió seguir su camino, ignorando los insultos del chico.

Pobre estúpido lo mejor había sido atropellarlo – decía Hinata con una sonrisa sádica.

Acaso estas loca, se dañaría mi auto y tan solo que e es nuevo.

Pero al menos no desharíamos de un desdichado, que no tiene ni en que caer muerto.

Que cruel eres Hinata – reprochaba Neji con tristeza fingida.

No seas hipócrita Neji, que eres igual o peor que yo.

La pareja de primos decidió continuar con su recorrido por la ciudad…

Mientras que en las afueras de la ciudad, para ser mas exactos en los residenciales en donde vivían los Uchiha, Naruto después de saludad a Izumo y de ingresar a dicho lugar decidió darse prisa para entregar el paquete y pasar un momento con el teme, ya que hoy le daría su respuesta sobre la propuesta del azabache…

Buenos días – decía el rubio cuando le respondían a través del altavoz.

Que es lo que desea – era una voz femenina

Vengo a dejar un paquete para el señor Hiashi Hyuga

El señor no se encuentra – respondió la persona que atendía a Naruto – pero espere un momento enseguida saldré a recibirlo.

Gracias – se limito a responder.

Cuando estaba esperando a que la chica saliera fue sorprendido por alguien…

Que haces aquí – pegunto una chica de unos 13 o 14 años

Hola, soy Naruto – el chico le mostro una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Hola, soy Hanabi Hyuga – respondía la ojiperla con una pequeña sonrisa – y que es lo que deseas.

Solo vengo a dejarle un paquete al señor Hiashi Hyuga

Si gustas me lo puedes dejar a mi, yo soy su hija

Claro no hay problema.

Naruto le entrego el paquete a la chica y partió a casa de su amigo, no sin antes despedirse de Hanabi. Debía de darse prisa que también debía de regresar a trabajar. Cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse, noto un auto gris acercarse en la distancia… estaba por cruzar la calle dicho vehículo por unos centímetros no lo toco…

Oye tú, pobre diablo – dijo Neji bajando del auto – se puede saber que haces en este lugar.

Solo vengo a dejar un… - intentaba excusarse el chico un poco nervioso.

Déjalo Neji, no creo que valga la pena gastar nuestro valioso tiempo con el – Hinata que bajaba en ese momento del auto, lo miraba con desprecio, cosa que no paso desapercibida.

Lo siento es mejor que me retire – Naruto estaba por darse la vuelta.

Con te atreves a darnos la espalda – Hinata se acercaba cada vez mas.

Lo siento pero debo de marcarme – intentaba excusarse

Ya déjalo tu Hinata, acaso olvidas lo que me dijiste hace un momento – dijo Neji acerándose a su prima.

Naruto estaba más que incomodo y nervioso, Hanabi que se mantuvo al margen decidió que era momento de ayudar al rubio.

Onee-chan mira lo que llego para nuestro padre – dijo mostrando el paquete.

Oh, enserio – dijo si interés la mayor – además algo me dice que ya he visto a este chico insignificante antes.

Yo también creo que lo vi – agrego Neji

Se equivocan, yo jamás lo he visto, y por favor debo retirarme – intentaba el chico salir de aquel problema.

Ya se, de donde lo conozco – Hinata señalaba a Naruto mientras lo miraba seria – eres el idiota que se cruzo en nuestro camino hace unos momentos.

No se de que me hablo, y si me disculpan me retiro.

Naruto se voltio y cruzo la calle lo mas rápido que pudo, dejando una furiosa Hinata, como se atrevía de dejarla con la palabra en la boca, un simple chico, que no merecía ni el aire que respiraba, eran los pensamientos de ella.

Naruto estaba triste y al la vez muy contento, lo primero por como lo habían tratado y la otra por haber hablado con la bella chica del otro día, la chica era todo lo contrario a lo que aparentaba ser…

Llego a la casa de su amigo, y para su suerte este iba llegando en su auto nuevo…

Oye dobe, que haces aquí – fue la pregunto del pelinegro

Solo vine a darte mi respuesta – el rubio mostraba una sonrisa.

Espera, mejor entremos y hablamos más cómodos.

Pero, y ese auto, es tuyo – preguntaba Naruto maravillado por el deportivo negro

Claro, lo acabo de comprar – no se mostraba ninguna emoción en sus palabras – bueno es mejor que nos demos prisa, y de paso comemos algo.

Claro, además tengo mucho de que hablar contigo.

Ambos entraron a la mansión, mientras eran observados por un par de ojos perlados, que analizaban cada paso que el rubio daba, y una sádica sonrisa adornando su pálido y bello rostro…

Creo que después de todo no será tan aburrida mi estancia aquí, al menos me divertiré con ese pobre idiota, le hare pagar soberbio, nadie jamás deja a una Hyuga hablando sola – en su mirada se podían distinguir un sinfín de maldades.

Era tan grande su soberbio que no podía, mas bien no se permitía el ser tratado como lo hizo el rubio, y mas al observar como se llevaba su vecino con él. Su frio corazón, no era capaz de sentir algo que no fuera soberbia y odio, cosa que aprendió de su padre… el humillar a las personas era la mejor manera de mantener el orden era el pensamientos de ellos, pero no sabia el giro que daría su vida al intentar destruir al rubio… y el dolor que sufriría durante toda su vida.

Pagaría con lágrimas de sangre todo aquello…

Mientras en la casa de Sasuke, en su habitación de éste, charlaban cómodamente sentados en la amplia habitación…

Y dime que pensaste – preguntaba Sasuke mientras tomaba un pequeño sándwich de un platón – bien dobe cual es tu respuesta.

La verdad no quiero causarte mas problemas – Naruto se sentía incomodo al hablar de eso.

Ya te dije que eso no importa, además saber perfectamente que puedes contar con Itachi y conmigo.

Gracias pero…

Solo dime si aceptas o no – se notaba la seriedad en la voz del pelinegro.

Esta bien, pero hay un problema…

Cual…

Hace unos días, se metieron a mi casa y… - Naruto bajaba la mirada, se sentía algo triste al contar aquello.

Que paso, te hicieron algo –preguntaba Sasuke, aunque no se notaba nada estaba algo preocupado por su amigo.

No, te preocupes, no me paso nado, pero toda mi papelería fue destruida – el rubio levantó el rostro y sonrió intentando fingir felicidad.

No tiene porque fingir conmigo …

Jejejeje

Que es lo gracioso

Que todo la papelería era falsa – el rubio reía tontamente, todo era felicidad en la habitación

Y eso – pregunto extrañado Sasuke

La verdad….

Naruto conto a Sasuke toda la verdad, ya que desde que lo conoció cuando tenían cinco años, en el parque, cuando un pequeño pelinegro lloraba en silencio sentado en la parte mas alejada de aquel lugar, y un niñito rubio se acerco a el sonriéndole felizmente, pidiéndole que fuera su amigo… y la razón de la falsificación de los papeles para poder estudiar….

Entonces es fue lo que sucedió… - terminaba de contar el rubio la verdad

Eso tiene solución, te aseguro que todo estará listo dentro de una semana, y podrás hacer lo que dijimos…

Naruto se despidió de Sasuke, dispuesto a regresar a su trabajo, estaba feliz por contar con un amigo como él, sin saber que comenzaría la mejor y la peor etapa de su vida junto a la "Dama de Hielo"….

To be continue…


	3. El Principio del Fin

**Capitulo III**

"**El Principio del Fin"**

_**Tres Semanas Después**_:

Varios jóvenes se dirigían a lo que era el mejor instituto de todo Konoha, Japón. Asistían únicamente los hijos más adinerados de los más grandes empresarios, aunque había uno que otro becados, como era el caso de Naruto, que gracias a las influencias de la familia Uchiha, para ser mas preciso por Sasuke e Itachi logro aprobar el examen de admisión, aunque se le debía de dar el merito al rubio que se esforzó para no defraudar a sus amigos…

Los hermanos Uchiha, hablaron con el abogado de la familia, un sujeto de confianza, con muchos años al servicio de la familia de Fugaku, además de ser muy buenos amigos, para que le hicieran una papelería nueva y completa al rubio, tomando en cuneta los años en que estuvo estudiando, en una escuela nocturna.

Naruto Uzumaki era el nombre y apellido del chico nuevo, nadie sabio de su existencia, de donde provenía, Naruto era de origen japonés con una descendencia italiana, de ahí su cabellera rubia, o eso se empeñaba en hacer creer él y Sasuke a todos los curiosos que preguntaban.

Ambos chicos, Naruto y Sasuke portaban el uniforme del instituto consistía en un pantalón negro, con una camisa manga larga de color gris claro y una corbata roja y un chaleco negro con el logo del instituto es el lado derecho justo donde estaba situado el corazón…

Mientras ingresaban Naruto observo detenidamente la entrada…

Bienvenidos sean los futuros creadores de la sabiduría -

El rubio analizó unos momentos aquellas celebres palabras, hasta ser interrumpido por su amigo…

Que tanto piensas Naruto

Nada, lo que sucede es que…

Que te preocupa

No se si sea buena idea lo que estoy haciendo.

No te preocupes, además todo es legal – intentaba alentar el pelinegro a su amigo – por que la verdad es que estudiaste en otro lugar, y lo único que hicimos fue pasar toda esa información debido a el cambio de tu nombre.

En enserio…

Claro, pero dejemos eso para otro momento, que se nos hará tarde.

Ambos continuaron su camino hacia lo que seria su primer día de clases, por su parte Naruto se encontraba mas que nervioso, algo poco común en él, mientras Sasuke era todo lo contrario, sereno y aburrido, con cierto aire de desinterés algo muy normal en el chico.

El primero curso seria sobre "Historia Antigua y Su Impacto en la Actualidad", impartida nada mas y nada menos que por un viejo conocido Asuma Sarutobi, hijo del viejo dueño de aquel pequeño lugar dedicado a repartir paquetes y cartas. Aunque no tenia la necesidad de trabajar, está era su vocación y por otro lado así fue como había conocido a su actual pareja, la profesora de Biología, futura madre de su primer hijo…

Las veces que llego a visitar al viejo al negocio lo trato muy bien, no le fue nada indiferente, le agradaba…

Buenos días jóvenes, espero que este año…

El profesor daba la típica charla del primer día de clases al inicio del que seria el penúltimo año de sus alumnos ahí presentes… mientras que afuera del amplio salón de clase se encontraba algo nervioso y pensativo Naruto, pronto asuma daría la señal para que entrara y se presentara, pensando en que decir estaba cuando una voz que el recordaba lo interrumpió…

Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí – una chica hablada llamando la atención de Naruto.

Que sucede

Naruto al darse la vuelta se encontró con aquella persona que le había robado su pobre corazón desde que la vio por primera vez, no le importaba el no saber su nombre, y también que él no fuera de su agrado. El simplemente le sonrió con una calidez y felicidad, pero eso no era suficiente para hacer sentir ni el mas minino sentimiento en el gélido corazón de su bella Dama de Hielo, ella simplemente le dijo…

No eres digno siquiera de verme, con tus patéticos ojos

Al decir aquello con tanto desprecio y odio, provoco que el rubio se hundiera en sus pensamientos – por que me tratara así – pensaba – pero no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente – y simplemente observo con la chica entraba al salón respondiendo a la llamada de su profesor cosa que el también imito…

Bueno chicos, el día de hoy tendremos a dos estudiantes nuevos, espero los traten con amabilidad ya que todos se conocen al haber estudiado años pasados, quiero pedirles que los ayuden a sentirse cómodos – el pelinegro le día la señal a los chicos para que prosiguieran a presentarse – por favor chicos

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, no me importa si no le agrado, tengan por seguro que el sentimiento es muto – y sin mas que agregar la ojiperla se dirigió a un lugar disponible al lado de un chico de gafas oscuras.

Todos se quedaron murmurando cosas sobre el comportamiento de la nueva, su actitud no tenia nada que ver nada con la apariencia tierna y amable que poseía. El momento del rubio llego y típico de le lo primero que hizo fue regalarles una sonrisa, se presento de una forma cordial y corta, muchas fueron las chicas que se embobaron con él, tal vez el hecho de no saber que era pobre tuvo algo que ver, pero por otro lado el rubio era muy atractivo, y mas con el uniforme, era de los pocos a quienes le lucia ese atuendo, y como comodín estaban la sonrisa y los bellos ojos azules de chico, todo junto lo ponía en un buen nivel.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

La mañana transcurrió de la mas normal, el hecho de pasar tiempo con Sasuke, el chico mas antisocial de todo el país, le había parecer mas sexy, todo era tan maravilloso para nuestro rubio estrella, estaba agradecido con Sasuke, jamás se habría imaginado el cambio que dio su vida, estaba muy feliz, pero lo que no sabia es que era observado por una par de fríos ojos, esto seria el comienzo…

Mientras los días transcurrían de lo mas normal, Naruto se sentía mas feliz, y no había día en el que no observara a Hinata, aun no se daba cuenta de que estaba atrapado, enamorado de la causante de su tragedia…

Por otro lado Hinata pensaba todas las formas más frívolas de humillar al pobre chico, era tanto su maldito orgullo que no le importaba nada, ella quería deshacerse de él.

Caminando por los pasillos iba el rubio leyendo un libro de Psicología Humana, para el próximo trabajo que les había solicitado Kakashi Hatake su profesor de dicha clase, no se dio cuenta de que enfrente de él estaba parada Hinata, esperando que algo sucediera…

Ahhhhh – se escucho un grito, Hinata yacía en el suelo sujetándose un tobillo.

Que sucedió – el rubio desorientado no sabia lo que pasaba.

Las personas se acercaban al escuchar los gritos de dolor, de la pobre chica, de pronto llego la directora del instituto preguntando lo que sucedía…

Que fue lo que paso aquí

Él – dijo Hinata señalando a Naruto – me intento hacer daño, y cuando Salí corriendo me empujo y me torcí el tobillo – la chica lloraba.

Tú jovencito – señalando a Naruto la directora le dijo – a mi oficina deprisa.

Sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse el chico se dirigió al lugar ordenado, mientras un Neji que pasaba por el lugar llevo a Hinata a la enfermería, o eso parecía…

Como te fue, lograste tu cometido – preguntaba Neji.

Y tú que esperabas, por algo soy la mejor actriz.

En serio que te pasas, pero es lo menos que se merece.

Ya cuando nadie los observada, Neji bajo de sus brazos y empezaron a reír…

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

De no haber sido por Sasuke la estancia de Naruto en el glorioso instituto, hubiera terminado… por su parte Hinata estaba furiosa, su plan había fallado, pero ya vería otra forma de lograrlo…

Naruto estaba muy pensativo desde aquel extraño suceso, con la chica, pero eso no le importaba el seguía observándola y se seguía enamorando cada vez mas.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

El tiempo transcurría, mientras las semanas pasaban, Sasuke y Naruto seguían siendo los mismos, el rubio intercalaba el estudio con su trabajo, por su parte Sasuke cada vez se relacionaba con el trabajo de su padre.

Por su parte al instituto habían llegado dos estudiantes nuevas, una era Sakura Haruno, la novia de Sasuke, el la conoció en Francia cuando este viajo el año anterior, aunque al principio para él era la chica mas insoportable, logro ganarse el corazón del chico mas cotizado y aunque el no lo mostrara era feliz con ellas.

La otra era una chica con el cabello castaño, recogido en dos moños, su nombre era Ten Ten, la mejor amiga de Hinata y Novia de Neji, era igual de fría que los dos, y junto a Hinata había planeado por algún tiempo la forma de deshacerse del problema…

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Sasuke iba de la mano de su novia, ganándose las miradas asesinas de las admiradoras del azabache, se dirigían a buscar a Naruto, ya que ella lo quería conocer, eran tantas las veces que le hablaba del chico, cuando caminaban por los pasillos, alguien choco con ellos… la reacción de la chica fue la arremeter insultando al causante…

Acaso estas ciego, estúpido – Sakura estaba furiosa – no sabes quien soy, yo Sakura Haruno la heredera de la mayor empresa francesa.

Naruto – se limito a decir Sasuke, mientras este solo se limitaba a escuchar cada insulto de la chica, por alguna razón no pudo detenerla.

Pero que sabrás tú de eso, mírate aunque finjas ser alguien como Sasuke-kun o yo, eso jamás pasara – la chica cada vez era mas agresiva – tu eres el pobre becado, un pobre bastardo, del que andan hablando verdad, bueno no se podía esperar mas de alguien como tu, espero no saber quien fue el tarado que te ayudo a entrar, porque haría que lo echen.

Sasuke que se mantuvo al margen, pero cuando por fin había reaccionado intento detener a la chica, pero Naruto se adelanto…

Lo siento no fue mi intención, y si me disculpan, quisiera tomar un poco de aire – sin mas se dio la media vuelta y se marcho, se sentía tan mal, y mas al ver que Sasuke se mantuvo al margen, él sabia que la chica tenia toda la razón, él era una bastardo, un hijo de la calle, el chico a quien nadie amo, y jamás amarían.

Naruto, espera – Sasuke intento detenerlo pero no pudo Sakura lo tenia sujetado del brazo y no la podía lastimar al intentar seguirlo.

Sasuke-kun, déjalo no vale la pena perder nuestro tiempo con él – Sakura palideció al ver el rostro del chico.

No sabes lo que acabas de hacer – Sasuke se notaba enojado.

Pero que te sucede.

Sabes una cosa, el tarado que lo ayudo a entrar fui yo, el es mi mejor amigo, - Sasuke se separo de la chica y se dispuso a buscar al chico – _Naruto… solo espero que no hagas una estupidez… _

Que cosa – Sakura cayo de rodillas confundida por lo que acababa de suceder – se sentía la peor de las basuras y debía de remendar su error.

Sasuke buscaba al chico, por todos lados…

Sin embargo no lo pudo encontrar, preguntando a cualquiera de sus compañeros le dijeron que se lo habían visto salir del instituto, y que se veía algo extraño cuando estaba apunto de salir en su búsqueda fue llamado por la directora…

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

La reunión con ella tardo algo de tiempo, que fue para el muy estresante, al finalizar se dirigió a la salida, donde era esperado por Sakura…

Lo siento Sasuke… déjame ir contigo, debo de pedirle una disculpa… - ella parecía estar muy arrepentida.

Como quieras – fue la seca respuesta

Ambos subieron al auto y se dirigieron al infierno mismo, la parte más oscura de la ciudad…

To be continue…


	4. Incertidumbre

**Capitulo IV**

"**Incertidumbre"**

Pronto cayó la noche, dando fin al día… todo era un insoportable, aquel lugar era como vivir un infierno donde el silencio reinaba, todo lo que la pareja observaba desde el vehículo, les causaba un escalofrió, lo único que pasaba por sus cabezas era encontrar al rubio, no sabían como podía vivir en semejante lugar.

Cada metro que avanzaban era como adentrarse a un lugar oscuro y sin vida, a Sasuke lo que mas le preocupaba era que su amigo hiciera una estupidez, como lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones atrás… aunque Naruto era fuerte en todos los sentidos, los traumas por los que había pasado desde que su ángel desapareció dejaron un abismo del que no había logrado salir… todos los maltratos físicos y psicológicos sufridos en su niñez, y que aun sufría en su juventud, provocarían que hasta el mas fuerte de los hombres llorara como un débil niño en busca de su mami…

Pero aquel rubio tenia algo que nadie mas poseía… era algo inexplicable para el azabache, y lo supo desde el momento en que lo había conocido, era como si tuviera un aura o que su alma fuera tan cálida, pero sobre todo fue aquella tonta sonrisa que siempre tenia, que de una u otra forma siempre le alegraba su fría vida…

_**Flash Back…**_

_Un niño de escasos cinco años lloraba en una pequeña banca en el lugar mas alejado del parque… aquel niño tenia su carita escondida su carita entre sus rodillas…_

_Por que… porque ni padre no me quiere – decía entre sollozos – siempre tiene que ser el maldito de Itachi…_

_Sasuke Uchiha era el nombre del niño, aunque tenia todo lo que el quisiera al chasquido de sus dedos, le faltaba algo… la aceptación de Fugaku Uchiha su padre, por mas que se esforzara jamás conseguía un pequeño alago del todopoderoso jefe de una de las mas grandes familias, la magnate y respetada familia Uchiha… lo único que escuchaba era… - muy bien hecho Itachi - - estoy muy orgulloso de ti – todas esas palabras le taladraban el alma…_

_Si bien sabia que su aniki, no tenia nada que ver con eso, al contrario siempre su el mejor hermano mayor, siempre al tanto de él, dándole ánimos, y aunque le comentara que su padre siempre decía que el pequeño era su mayor orgullo, a el no le bastaba necesitaba escucharlo el mismo…_

_Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percato que un pequeño niño rubio, estaba frente a él…_

_Por que lloras – fue la inocente pregunta del pequeño rubio._

_Que te importa, es mejor que te vallas – el pelinegro seco rápidamente sus lágrimas, su pequeño orgullo no le permitirá ser visto llorando por alguien inferior a él._

_No… - respondió el pequeño – quieres ser mi amigo – dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_No _

_Pero por que – decía mientras hacia un puchero._

_Por que no, además tengo que irme – el azabache se alejaba cada vez mas._

_Me llamo Naruto, y vendré mañana a la misma hora – gritaba Naruto _

_Perdedor…_

_Y así cada al día siguiente se volvieron a encontrar y terminaron siendo los mejores amigos, aun en contra de los deseos de Fugaku, aunque por otro lado el Naruto logro ganase a Mikoto e Itachi, y aunque lo negara a su padre no le desagradaba el rubio._

_Pasaron los años, y su amistad fue creciendo con ellos, aunque sus vidas eran todo lo contrario… _

…_**Fin Flash Back**_

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Sasuke – la voz de Sakura soco al pelinegro de sus pensamientos.

Que pasa

Mira – menciono mientras señalaba

Que cosa

Hace un momento pasó alguien corriendo y diciendo cosas sin sentido, algo así como "_Por tu culpa Kyubi" _o algo por el estilo…

Sasuke palideció, sabia perfectamente que significaba eso… acelero el auto, y al cruzar en una esquina, ambos chicos, se quedaron en shock, aquello los dejo sin aliento Sakura empezó a derramar lagrimas, y por otro ladro Sasuke bajo del auto, debía comprobar si lo que sus ojos veían era cierto…

En una pared estaba su mejor amigo, recostado en ella, cubierto de sangre, sin hacer movimiento alguno, Sasuke poco a poco se adelanto – Naruto – era todo lo que decía, aunque no era la primera vez que lo golpeaban, pero esta vez fue peor, estaba lleno de golpes en todo el cuerpo, y al parecer se había golpeado o lo habían golpeado con algo en la cabeza…

Sasuke lo levanto y cargo como si de un muñeco se tratara, y lo llevo al auto, Sakura se apresuro a abrir la puerta paro que colocara al chico… jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Naruto, se sentía completamente culpable de lo que sus ojos presenciaban…

Sasuke subió a su auto y se acelero lo más que pudo, necesitaba llegar a un hospital, Naruto estaba pálido, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, era como si se estuviera despidiendo…

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Al llegar al hospital pronto fue trasladado Naruto a una habitación, donde no le permitieron el paso a ninguno de los dos chicos que lo acompañaba, sin embargo Sasuke se vio en la necesidad de responder el cuestionario que una enfermera le había dado respecto al ingresado…

Los doctores iban y venían, de un lugar a otro, la tensión se hacia cada vez mas, paso una hora, Sakura había decidió quedarse con su todavía novio, sin embargo se quedo dormido recostada en su hombro… cuando después de una buen tiempo salió un doctor…

Doctor… como esta – se apresuro a preguntar Sasuke, lo que provoco que Sakura despertara.

Doctor, como se encuentra Naruto – se escucha la preocupación en la voz de la chica.

No se preocupe, ya todo esta controlado, pero hay un problema…

Que sucede

Debido al los golpes, en especial el que tiene en la cabeza provoco que perdiera mucha sangre, y debemos hacer una transfusión.

Y cual es el problema, acaso no pueden realizar ese procedimiento aquí… - Sakura cuestionaba al doctor…

No es eso

Entonces – pregunto Sasuke

Es su tipo de sangre es AB negativo, y lamentablemente no tenemos ese tipo en nuestro banco de sangre…

Y no se podría conseguir en otro lado

Los siento chico, ya llamamos a varios hospitales y no tienen ese tipo de sangre….

Demonios y ahora…

No te preocupes Sasuke – dijo la chica llamando la atención de Sasuke – yo le daré la sangre que sea necesaria a Naruto…

Pero… como…

Lo que pasa es que yo tengo el mismo tipo de sangre que Naruto…

No tienes porque hacerlo, además…

No Sasuke, además me siento en deuda con él, es como mi forma de disculparme…

Estas segura…

Claro… doctor que debo de hacer…

Por aquí señorita – el doctor empezó a avanzar mientras señalaba una hacia un pacillo

Pero Sakura… - el chico la tomo del brazo

Todo estará bien – dijo mientras sonreía

Sakura se perdió de la vista del azabache, provocando una gran preocupación ahora no solo le preocupaba la salud de su amigo, sino que también la de su novia. Paso media hora antes de que supiera algo de Sakura y Naruto, aunque lo primero que debía hacer era avisar a su casa que no se preocupara por el, en especial Mikoto, aunque le pidió a Itachi quien había contestado la llamada que no dijera nada de lo con Naruto, dado a que sabia perfectamente el cariño que se le tenia su madre a Naruto, cariño que supo ganarse a pulso, además de avisarles a la familia de la chica, decirles que ella se encontraba con él…

El doctor pro fin había regresado, con Sakura, quien se encontraba algo pálida y débil, sin embargo, a pesar de la insistencia del medico no quiso guardar reposo, y prefirió regresar con el amor de su vida…

Por más que insistió Sasuke, no le fue permitido visitar al rubio, que aun se encontraba inconsciente, y sin más remedio tuvieron que marcharse del lugar, con la esperanza de que el siguiente día se encontrara mejor Naruto, y por otro lado sabía perfectamente que Sakura se encontraba débil, decidiendo así retirarse…

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Pasaron algunos días y Naruto aun no regresaba en sí, Sasuke y Sakura lo visitaban después de salir cada día del colegio, sin embargo todo era igual…

Mientras que en el colegio, cierta chica se encontraba pensativa…

Hinata, se preguntaba porque el tonto rubio, no había llegado a estudiar, pero que mas le daba ya después de vengaría de el, su orgullo era tan grande que aun no aceptaba la forma en cono aquel chico la había humillado o eso quería pensar ella…

Me las pagara, pagara la forma en que me trató – en susurro pronunciaba cada palabra…

Si lo único que hizo fue ignorarte – una voz tras ella la hizo girar

Neji… me asústate

No fue para tanto, además solo te ignoro…

Eso es suficiente para mí…

Te conozco perfectamente bien

Eso crees, tú Neji

Eso quieres pensar tu Hinata, hasta parece que el bastardo no te es nada indiferente – el chico reía a carcajadas, aquellas palabras provocaron que las mejillas de la chica tuvieran un ligero color carmesí

Eso es ridículo – dijo desviando el rostro…

Mas te vale que eso sea – Neji tomo el rostro de la chica, haciendo que sus ojos se quedaran fijos a con los de él, su tono serio y frio – solo espero que no pretendas nada con el maldito bastardo, sino tendré que quitarlo del camino, además no se que pasaría que mi tío se enterara de esto.

Eso jamás pasara – fue lo único que atino a decir Hinata – que te hace pensar esa estupidez, yo enamoraba del pobre niño, ese chico al que nadie amo, nadie ama y que nadie amara – la chica intentaba parecer lo mas convincente posible, por alguna razón las palabras de su primo repercutían en su cabeza…

Ella sabia perfectamente lo que era capaz, ya muchas veces había mandado a golpear a sus pretendientes, eso que ella no estaba interesado en ellos, que seria capaz de hacer si ella fuera la interesada…

La chica se sumergió en sus pensamientos – Solo estoy confundida – pensaba, pero en su interior sabia que eso no era verdad, lo único que podía hacer era seguir fingiendo desprecio e indiferencia hacia el rubio…

Eso era lo mejor para ella y para Naruto… pero no sabia que su destino estaba escrito desde el día en que se conocieron…

To be Continue…


	5. Momentos Tristes, Momentos Felices

**Capitulo V**

"**Momentos Tristes, Momentos Felices"**

Pasaron algunas semanas, desde que Naruto fue ingresado al hospital, el rubio por fin había despertado y lo primero que dijo fue – Quiero ramen – lo que causo unas risas dentro de la habitación… donde se encontraba junto a su mejor amigo y ahora amiga, ya todo aquel problema entre el rubio y la pelirosa había quedado en el pasado, decidieron comenzar de nuevo, seria con los tres mosqueteros, "_Uno Para Todos Y Todos Para Uno" _eso era lo que pensaba el mas inocente de los tres…

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

El tiempo no se detuvo y así transcurrieron algunos meses entre la rehabilitación de Naruto, ponerse al día con los cursos, ya que de no haber sido por el Uchiha le habrían expulsado sin ningún inconveniente… la rehabilitación del rubio fue algo lenta, si bien ya llevaban casi la mitad del curso, es decir medio año de estudio aun les faltaba mucho…

Mientras tanto el tiempo en que Naruto estuvo ausente se noto a cierta ojiperla, muy distante y pensativa, su mirada denotaba únicamente tristeza y melancolía, solo cuando Ten Ten estaba con ella, de ser lo contrario su mirada era gélida y sin sentimientos… cada vez se encontraba mas confundida sobre lo que sentía hacia aquel chico ojiazul, sus ideas, pensamientos, sentimientos y temores eran cada vez mas confusos, pero debía de seguir siendo como la apodaban "La Dama de Hielo" fría, cruel e indiferente por el bien de todos, en especial ella y Naruto…

El día en que el ojiazul regresaría de nuevo a su colegio, había llegado, sin embargo ya nada era como lo recordaba aquellas personas que antes le dedicaban una sonrisa, hoy le miraban con odio y desprecio, al parecer se enteraron que era becado, cosa que no era aceptada, todo o contrario a todo estudiante con beca le hacían la vida imposible, a tal grado de humillarlo de las peores maneras existentes y permitidas, logrando muchas veces el retiro por parte de ellos… pero el simplemente sonriera como solo él lo sabia hacer…

Naruto esperaba que todo fuera una broma, no quería vivir un infierno ahí, ya era suficiente tratar con las personas que vivían en la zona negra de Konoha, estaba al empezando a sufrir una pequeña crisis pero unas manos en cada hombro le dieron ánimos y esperanza…

Todo estará bien dobe

No te preocupes Naruto-kun… nosotros estaremos contigo

Esas palabras lo calmaron y el trio siguió su camino ignorando las frías miradas de todos los presentes…

Se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, pero para Naruto se dirigía a la boca del lobo, al entrar al lugar lo primero que vieron fueron unos mensajes en la pizarra…

"_**Largo, no queremos a basura como Naruto Uzumaki"**_

"_**Fuera de aquí maldito becado, no queremos escoria como tú"**_

"_**Sufrirás como en el mismo infierno Uzumaki"**_

"_**MUERTE AL KYUBI"**_

Lo ultimo dejo pasmado a los tres amigos, como se habían enterado del sobrenombre de Naruto, si habían hecho de todo para que nada saliera a la luz, ya que tenían la esperanza de que el rubio llevara una vida tranquila y llena de cariño, algo que jamás había tenido…

Lo siento, no me siento bien… será mejor que me valla – Naruto sin esperar respuesta salió con la cabeza gacha, no quería que nadie viera aquella expresión de dolor en su rostro, en especial sus amigos…

Espera Naruto – intento detenerlo el azabache – a donde vas.

Naruto – fue lo único que dijo la chica con tristeza en su voz

Ambos chicos pensaron que lo mejor era buscar al chico, ya que apenas había salido del hospital, Sakura fue la primera en salir dejando a su novio atrás, cuando el pelinegro se disponía a seguir a Sakura fue detenido por alguien…

Sasuke-kun… no veo el porque te interesas por ese pobretón, deberías de juntarte con personas de tu categoría – una chica de cabello rojo era la que dijo aquellas palabras bañadas en veneno puro, su nombre era Karin, quien desde que conoció a Sasuke esta obsesionada con él, sin importar que Sakura fuera su novia.

Karin – se limito a responder ignorándola olímpicamente después, lo que causo las risas de los presentes y el enojo de la chica.

Karin era de aquellas que no se quedaban sin hacer algo en contra de los demás, de reojo noto que Sakura regresaba, sin mas le dio un beso en los labios a Sasuke, y este no supo que hacer al observar la mirada triste de su novia…

Sakurita, no sabia que estabas ahí – dijo con haciéndose la inocente

Sakura no es la que piensas – fue lo único que pudo decir Sasuke

Por mi no se detengan – Sakura dio media vuelta y se fue llorando.

Ves lo que provocas – Sasuke miraba con un gran odio a Karin, esta se quedo estática al ver aquella mirada – jamás le llegaras a Sakura ni a los talones, sabes porque – dijo mientras le susurraba en el oído – porque la AMO

El chico se fue tras la pelirosa, aunque no sabia con precisión donde buscar y decidió ir al patio, mientras en el aula Karin estaba que ni el sol la calentaba, mientras en otra parte del aula hablaban Kiba y otras personas.

Ya vieron lo que provoco la zorra de Karin – la rubia del grupo hablaba con algo de cólera, odiaba a esa mujer no solo por como actuaba sino porque era la mejor amiga de Sakura desde que está había llegado al país…

No te metas en eso Ino, no es de nuestra incumbencia – le decía el castaño

Kiba tiene razón Ino, deja que ellos arreglen sus cosas – Chouji el chico de huesos anchos hablaba mientras comía gran cantidad de papas fritas…

Pero…

Que problemáticos son todos – dijo Shikamaru con su típica pereza – además el que me preocupa es Naruto.

Tienes razón lo mejor será que vallamos también a buscarlo

Al fin dices algo coherente Ino

Cállate Kiba, y mejor vallamos a buscarlo.

Si que son problemáticos

Los cuatro amigos de retiraron del salón para ayudar en la búsqueda de Naruto, el chico supo hacer una amistad con ellos desde que llego al colegio, y ellos eran de las únicas y pocas personas que sabían que Naruto era becado esto dicho por él mismo.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Por su parte Hinatay Ten Ten se encontraban discutiendo…

Creo que nos pasamos

No seas tan amable Ten Ten, además sebes que es lo mejor

No digas eso Hina tu sabes que es cierto

Pero es mejor así y que Neji no haga algo mas

Pero – Ten Ten no pudo continuar debido a que Neji y Lee se acercaban – hablaremos después.

Viste la cara que puso ese tarado Lee – se notaba la satisfacción en el rostro del Hyuga

Jejeje, tienes razón aunque sigo pensando que se pasaros las chicas con lo de la pizarra…

Eso es solo el principio del fin de ese bastardo...

Pero por que lo odias…

Yo no lo odio, simplemente me divierte hacer sufrir – Neji reía, pero de golpe y mirando a los ojos a Lee puso una cara seria y en sus ojos se notaban la ira y el odio – ese bastardo se atrevió a poner los ojos en Hinata, una Hyuga y como su protector debo alejar a todas las escorias que se fijen en ella…

Ne das miedo Neji – dijo un poco nervioso el cejudo…

Hola, Neji-kun – decía muy animada la castaña, estaba feliz ya que Neji y ella eran novios desde hace algunas semanas…

Como estas – respondió este dándole un pequeño beso

No coman pan frente a los pobres – Lee reía

Piérdete – respondió Neji antes las tonterías que había dicho su amigo…

Nos vamos Hinata - Ten Ten tomo del brazo a la susodicha

Claro

A donde van –parecía que el chico quería controlar a su prima a sol y sombra.

A hacer cosas de chicas – se limito a decís la ojiperla.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Naruto desde que había salido del aula, se dirigió a la cafetería, ya que estaba arto de la comida que servían en el hospital, parecía como si quisieran que las personas jamás abandonaran aquel lugar con aquella comida que ni el más hambriento la comería.

Y pensar que lo mejor seria ahogar sus penas en ramen, y así lo hizo ya que para su suerte en aquel vanagloriado lugar servían de todo tipo de comidas, desde comida chatarra hasta bocadillos dignos de un rey, comida italiana, francesa, española, mediterránea, japonesa, hindú, china, tailandesa, mexicana, en fin era todo un paraíso culinario… pero para el solo existía un manjar digno de dioses, su preciadoramen…

Ya era su decimo plato y parecía que aun no se llenaba, pero fue encontrado por Sakura quien tenia los ojos llorosos…

Hola Sakura-chan – dijo feliz el rubio antes de notar los ojos aun irritados por haber llorado – que te sucede Sakura-chan

Nada lo que pasa es que me preocupe por ti

No mientas, te conozco muy bien, y se que esas lagrimas no son por mi, además tu mirada dice todo lo contrario…

Lo que pasa es que…

Sakura – se escucho un grito a lo que la chica se tenso

Es el teme… - dejo Naruto – oh ya veo, así que eso paso

Que quieres – dijo cortante Sakura – no estabas con ella

Ella no significa nada para mi, además

Nada vete, lárgate de aquí…

Naruto, nos podrías dejar un momento a solas – el chico solo asintió – pero, no te alejes demasiado.

Como quieras, espero que arregles las cosas con Sakura-chan.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Naruto se dirigió una pequeña área verde y se quedo sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero pronto quedo rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo…

Mientras tanto Hinata le buscaba junto a Ten Ten pensaban hacerle alguna broma de mal gusto al chico, no por perjudicarlo, querían sacarlo para alejarlo de Neji, y cuando la ojiperla lo vio, dormido como un ángel, se sonrojo un poco, y se acerco poco a poco…

El chico entre sueños decía algo que no era muy audible para ella, así que se acerco a él, y pudo escuchar con claridad lo que decía – _Hinata, Hinata…te Amo_ – al terminar de escuchar eso la chica se sorprendió, y sin pensarlo se acerco dramáticamente al chico, era como si su cuerpo se moviera por voluntad propia, hasta que lo inevitable había sucedido le dio un beso… para gran sorpresa de la única persona que pudo observar todo aquello…

El chico al sentir aquel contacto tan agradable comenzó a abrir lo ojos como si de una cuento de hadas se tratara, solo que de una forma mas diferente… y sin mas solo se dedico a corresponder el tierno beso…

….Era como si se encontrara en su mas bello sueño, pero como todo sueño tiene que llegar a su fin… y una gran bofetada fue la que lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real…

…la chica salió a paso apresurado y se sentó en la orilla de una fuente situada en el centro de aquel lugar, el chico se reincorporo lo más rápido que pudo e intento detener a la chica, pero esta al sentir el contacto, por instinto lo empujo haciendo que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio cayendo en el agua…

To be continue…


	6. El Peso De La Soledad

**Capitulo VI**

"**El Peso de la Soledad"**

El chico se incorporo de inmediato, saliendo de aquel lugar completamente mojado, mientras Hinata y Ten Ten comenzaban a reír como locas, Naruto estaba completamente confundido, no supo en que momento había terminado en aquella bochornosa situación…

Eso te paso por tonto – la castaña a como pudo se burlaba del rubio debido a que aun no dejaba de reír – mírate eres un completo perdedor

Eso te pasa por haberme besado – la ojiperla intentaba no sonrojarse ante aquel comentario fuera de lugar – eso es lo que te mereces.

_Si como no _– pensaba la castaña.

Naruto se sonrojo a no más poder, al escuchar que había besado a Hinata, salió de la fuente, y al sentirse todo mojado se despojo de las prensadas que cubrían su torso…

… y valla la gran sorpresa que se llevaron las chicas, aquel momento paso ante sus ojos como en cámara lenta, el ver como se quitaba la húmeda camisa, y como el agua jugaba con su cuerpo descendiendo celosamente por su desnudo pecho…

…y para completar aquel esquicito momento la rubia cabellera se movía con un suave vaivén, (_mas o menos como en la peli) _su cuerpo parecía esculpido por los mismos dioses, era tan perfecto, todo era perfecto, además ambas notaron pequeñas cicatrices, muy difíciles de observar pero todo conjugaba perfectamente…

…Naruto al observar el como era observado, mas bien comido, por así decirlo por la mirada de ambas chicas, provoco que su pequeño sonrojo aumentara mil veces mas… y sin mediar palabra salió corriendo de aquel lugar, siendo observado, ahora no solo por Hinata y Ten Ten, sino que por todas los chicas que en ese momento habían salido al receso, lo que aumento aun mas el sonrojo del rubio, claro si eso era posible…

Etto, que… lo… - Hinata no podía articular palabra alguna aun seguía hipnotizada al igual que su amiga…

Hinata, viste lo mismo que yo – atino a decir la castaña saliendo de su estado

Creo… no… se… - seguía igual

Quien era ese bombón – decía una de las chicas que pasaba junto al par de amigas

No lo se, pero esta para comérselo completito – respondió la otra chica

Eso no queda en duda – comento una tercera

Esos comentarios provocaron que la sangre de la ojiperla ardiera como fuego, no sabia el porque, pero no le habían hecho ninguna gracia, estuvo a punto e insultarlas de no haber llegado Neji…

Que fue lo que sucedió aquí – pregunto el recién llegado – por que están en ese estado, parece que vieron a un ángel… - decía con sorna e ironía en la frase.

No digas estupideces Neji – se defendió la chica – además Ten Ten tiene algo que decirte

Yo – atino a decir la aludida

Si tu – dijo Hinata haciendo un gesto para que la chica simplemente asistiera

Etto – si ya recordé, Neji te gustaría ir al cine conmigo – fue lo primero que pudo decir

Pero por qué

Desde que nos hicimos novios no hemos salido a ninguna parte

Mmmm – pensaba el chico – creo que te lo debo

Enserio

Claro

Te parece mañana

Me parece genial…, oíste eso Hinat… - la chica no pudo terminar la frase ya que su amiga se había marchado, sabrá Dios cuando

Mientras el par de tortolos se quedaban un rato más en el pequeño parte, Hinata y Naruto meditaban en lugares diferentes… ella en la azotea del instituto, uno de sus lugares favoritos y el rubio sol, camino a su casa, necesitaba cambiarse...

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Por que me sentí así – pensaba Hinata recordando aquellas palabras de las chicas hacia Naruto – debo sacarlo de mi mente y de mi corazón, es lo mejor para él… aunque pensándolo bien, tengo un plan en mente – decía para si misma – aunque creo que será muy difícil para mi y mas para el…

Por otro lado…

Que es esto que en mi pecho, intenta salir, es algo que jamás había sentido… siento un millar de mariposas volar libremente dentro de mi estomago, se siente tan bien…

Naruto iba muy pensativo, todo aquel mar se sentimientos encontrados, lo hacían sentir tan bien, tan cómodo, tan, tan amado, todo era perfecto y sin mas había llegado a su hogar, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido… después de disculparse con el viejo Sarutobi por faltar ese día…

…entro a su pequeño hogar se ducho, se vistió con algo cómodo y se quedo profundamente dormido…

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

La noche cubrió el cielo, con bellos matices negros, Naruto dormía profundamente, su sueño parecía ser tan hermoso, esto dado a una enorme sonrisa que adornaba su sutil rostro…

Pero aquel sueño fue interrumpido por un desagradable sonido, era el del celular que aun permanecía en su maletín, si bien era un preciado regalo que Sasuke le había dado, la vez que este salió del país, a paso lento y perezoso se levanto y saco el teléfono…

Si… bueno… - el pobre chico estaba más dormido que despierto…

Dime… por que te fuiste del colegio sin decir nada, acabas de salir del hospital…

Pero, Sakura-chan

Pero nada, eres un cabezota…

Lo que paso es que…

No digas escusas dobe, sabe que no debes llegar a tu casa solo (llamada múltiple)

Que quieres tu teme, además tú…

Nada tu eres un dobe

Cállate teme… tu me dijiste que me retirara

Si, pero te dije que no te alejaras dobe

Todo es culpa tuya teme

Ya cállense los dos

El empezó Sakura-chan – el aludido reprochaba mientras hacia un tierno puchero – pero no se preocupen estoy bien, además ya estoy en casa, y si me disculpan tengo demasiado sueño – sin mas el rubio corto las llamadas y lanzo el celular por un lado y se dedico a dormir…

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

El día dio fin a la oscura pero hermosa noche, era sábado un día sin estudio, ni trabajo, cualquier joven de su edad se sentiría feliz… pero para él era diferente, se sentía tan solo, tan vacío, era como si le hiciera faltara parte de su ser…

Ya eran 17 años de duro sufrimiento, de vivir cada día con el temor de atacado y golpeado por los adultos que lo trataban peor que a un animal, era tanta la presión que ejercía todo aquello, la soledad, el maltrato, que estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida, pero siempre había algo que lo detenía…

… siempre que estaba a punto de cortarse las venas, tomar algún fármaco los recuerdos de su triste vida pasaban frente a sus azules ojos, todo aquello en vez de ayudarlo los atormentaban aun más, pero siempre, siempre había una luz que lo reconfortaba, si bien eran mas los recuerdos tristes y dolorosos, los pocos felices que poseía eran mas fuertes, esto gracias a sus amigos eran mas que suficientes para darle ánimos y fuerzas para vivir…

Aunque ese día, era diferente el peso de la soledad, de tantos años de sufrir, ya no los podía soportar, mas aun después de haber permanecido días en el hospital, observando como eran visitados los demás pacientes, el simplemente bajaba el rostro y comenzaba a llorar, si bien sus amigos en especial el azabache y la pelirosa lo visitaban cada vez que podían no era igual…

Salió del lugar que llamaba hogar, a paso lento con una gran depresión, sin rumbo fijo, solo se dejo llevar, y sin darse cuento llego hasta el parque central, pero para su desgracia aquel fue el peor lugar que pudo encontrar…

… las personas parecían felices junto a sus familias, o los jóvenes con sus parejas, con el rostro bajo, continuo su camino, hasta llegar a un frondoso árbol, debía de poner sus ideas y pensamientos en orden… de no hacerlo podría resultarle no muy beneficioso.

Se sentó bajo la fresca sombra, observando tristemente la felicidad que la gran mayoría irradiaba…

Su mirada estaba vacía, sin vida, solo se podía apreciar el dolor, la tristeza y la soledad en ella…

Estaba tan sumergido en su trágico mundo, el que se formo durante años de soledad, donde podía contar los mementos felices con los dedos de sus manos y le sobrarían muchos… pero una voz lo saco de su tormento…

Naruto, que haces aquí… - el rubio aun no reaccionaba completamente – no me digas que estas de nuevo deprimido, sabes que…

Gaara – fue la respuesta por parte de Naruto

Si, soy yo…

Pero, cuando fue que regresaste…

Precisamente hoy, pero dime por que estas en ese estado… si fuiste tú quien me enseño a sonreír siempre que se pongan difíciles las cosas…

Lo se Gaara, pero el peso que cargo sobre mi, es demasiado, aunque intente sonreír mi sonrisa termina en una mueca de dolor… - el rubio con sierta melancolía y tristeza comenzaba derramar lagrimas, las cuales no pudo detener…

No te pongas así…

Pero…

Ya se vamos te invito a comer…

Gracia pero no tengo hambre – mintió, pero en ese momento su estomago dijo lo contrario…

Tú puedes mentir, lo que quieras, pero tú estomago no…

Esta bien, pero ya sabes lo que quiero… - respondió con su típico puchero

Ramen… - se limito a responder el pelirrojo

Ambos salir del parque, Gaara traía consigo su auto pero decidieron caminar, les daría mas tiempo de actualizarse, el pelirrojo era otro de los pocos amigos del rubio, quien le enseño a sonreír, a destruir la mascara que la soledad, mascara que a Naruto empezaba a dominarlo…

… y debían de hacer algo y pronto, tanto él y los demás chicos de otra forma seria demasiado tarde…

To be continue…


	7. Un Segundo de Luz, en una Vida Oscura

**Capitulo VII**

"**Un Segundo de Luz, en una Vida de Oscuridad"**

Gaara se mantuvo pensativo toda la tarde, si bien estaba feliz por reencontrarse con su mejor amigo, sentía algo que le oprimía el pecho, una sensación extraña era como si algo malo fuera a pasar…

Aunque intento no mostrar su preocupación ante Naruto, no funciono, si aunque el rubio prefirió mantenerse al margen, también se sentía algo culpable, era como si ya no fuera el mismo, y él lo sabía perfectamente…

Llegaron al mejor restaurante de toda Konoha, _**"Ichiraku´s Ramen" **_donde se podía desfrutar de todo tipo de manjares, con los sabores más insólitos, con mesclas de platillos de cada continente, pero su especialidad, el platillo mas suculento y delicioso era, como su nombre lo indicaba el Ramen, y Naruto quien era una excelente catador de este platillo lo sabia perfectamente, quien gracias a ser amigo del dueño, llegaba a disfrutar la comida, y por otro lado siempre que podían él, Sasuke y Sakura solían ir.

Gaara se limito a una orden de espagueti en salsa roja, con champiñones, ya que la comida italiana era su favorita, esto debido a que gran parte de su niñez estuvo en Italia, por otro lado Naruto ya esta por terminar su tercer platillo, y ya estaba por ordenas tres mas…

La tarde paso rápida, pero fue suficiente para que el par de viejos amigos platicaran cómodamente en el parque en que se habían encontrado horas otras…

Y dime Gaara – preguntaba el ojiazul – como están tus hermanos

Bien, supongo – a Gaara no le gustaba hablar sobre el tema, sin embargo con Naruto era capaz de abrir su corazón – Temari se encuentra estudiando en Alemania, y Kankuro esta en Inglaterra

Y tú

Yo, que

Si que has hecho

Ya me ves, estoy de vacaciones, aunque ya me falta un par de años para ingresar a la universidad de leyes.

Eso es grandioso

Y tú, que piensas hacer después del colegio, ya pensaste que planeas continuar estudiando

La verdad no le veo el caso.

Como que no, sabes muy bien que es lo mejor que puedes hacer

Eso ya lo se, aunque estoy pensando irme a estudiar a una de las mejor escuelas culinarias del mundo, y tener mi propio restaurante

Aun sigues con eso – Gaara mostraba una pequeña sonrisa debido al sueño de Naruto

De que te ríes – Naruto se quejaba mientras inflaba las mejillas lo que provoco el aumento de la risa en Gaara.

Pareces un niño pequeño Naruto, pero bueno creo que es un poco tarde, es hora de irnos

Tienes razón, deberíamos irnos

Vamos te llevo a tu casa

Ok…

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Tardaron algunos minutos en llegar al "hogar" de Naruto, sin embargo en el transcurso del recorrido ambos, el pelirrojo y el rubio estuvieron en un silencio insoportable. Gaara estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, no importaba que no lo hubiera tratado durante meses, o años, Naruto era siempre Naruto, es decir el chico que siempre sonríe, se la pasa hablando de ramen, muy hiperactivo, pero ahora era una persona completamente diferente, todo lo opuesto a quien conoció…

Al llegar al infierno mismo, como lo llamaban a aquel lugar los que apreciaban al rubio, ambos se despidieron, Naruto entro al edificio y Gaara regreso al lugar donde estaba viviendo, y sin embargo aquel sentimiento extraño, como si algo fuera a suceder, que le provoco el ver al rubio no lo dejaba tranquilo, necesitaba averiguar que era lo que sucedía…

Naruto entro al lugar donde vivía, se dio un baño ligero, se vistió con algo cómodo y se quedo profundamente dormido…

Él sabia que algo no andaba bien consigo mismo, era un extraño sentimiento, algo que jamás había sentido… pero todo aquello pasaba al olvido cuando pensaba en la dueña de su amor, la mujer con la que soñaba cada noche, el ángel que lo sacaba del infierno mismo, la que lo hacia tocar el cielo y mas aun con el beso que le dio la vez pasada, si bien el estaba medio dormido, fue igual de maravilloso, y esperaba que algún día ese sentimiento que mantenía en su corazón que amenazaba con salir de su pecho será por así decirlo correspondido… para bien o para mal…

No quería a regresar a ser el mismo de antes…

…Aquel que no poseía ni una simple sonrisa, ni un poco de luz en sus ojos azules, ni siquiera el reflejo de algún pensamiento que alegre su mundo, había tristeza en sus ojos hablando y callando y bailando en silencio, una pena lejana que en su propia alma se hacia cariños…

…era le muchacho de los ojos tristes, quien vivía solo y necesitaba amor, como al aire necesitaba a alguien, como el sol lo necesitaba él. Quien no encontraba una sola razón, para hacer que su alma riera, sin una sola caricia y mucho menos amor…

…nadie su nombre conocía, y temían encontrarlo a solas, simplemente cerraba los ojos para dormir poco a poco olvidando las horas, a nadie le interesaba porque sus ojos no reían, nadie quería ver sus ojos felices…

…no quería ser aquel de nuevo

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

En cierto lugar de la bella Konoha, para ser preciso donde vivía la mujer que había cautivado a Naruto desde el día que se vieron por primera vez, estaba Hinata hablando con su mejor amiga y su primo, sobre alguna manera de humillar al Naruto y así poder sacarlo del colegio…

Y que han pensado, se les ocurrió algo nuevo – pegunto la ojiperla – porque a mi se me ocurrieron mil y un ideas.

A mi se me ocurrieron algunas, pero sabiendo como eres tu, no creo que sean tan buenas – opinaba la castaña – además creo que no podremos hacer algo para sacarlo.

No digas eso, te aseguro que, lo que tengo en mente será lo último que haremos y será el fil de todo.

Tan segura estas Hinata – Neji no estaba muy confiado de lo que decía Hinata – pero dinos que es lo que tienes en mente.

Si dinos Hinata, que me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad

Está bien se lo diré…

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

El lunes llego y con el gran cantidad de sorpresas algunas buenas y otras no tanto, pero seria el un día muy importante para Naruto, o eso creería él…

Oye Naruto – gritaba Sakura desde la entrada del grandioso colegio, al ver a su rubio amigo llegar – dime como te encuentras – preguntaba preocupada

Bien gracias – Naruto estaba algo extraño, o eso parecía – y tú

Yo bien gracias, entramos – dejo la chica mientras se adentraba en el lugar, seguida de Naruto

Y dime, Sakura-chan, arreglaste las cosas con el teme

El dice, que fue ella quien lo beso, pero no le creo – respondía la pelirosa

Pero, ya sabes como es Karin, y todo lo que ha intentado para separarlos, y tú le estas ayudando…

Naruto era uno de los pocos que se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía con sus amigos, por una parte estaba Sasuke quien se limitaba a entablar una conversación con el y Sakura, y algunos de sus pocos amigos, si eso le podía llamar conversación, que no pasaba de algunas palabras que podrían contarse con los dedos y sobrarían demasiados, y también estaba Saura, si bien era mas sociable que su novio, no era del agrado de muchas personas, para ser mas específicos eran las fangirl de Sasuke, la odiaban por haberse atrevido a robar el corazón y el amor del azabache, y también se limitaba a hablar con su circulo de amigos…

Mientras ellos caminaban por los pasillos, dentro del salón se encontraban hablando Hinata y Ten Ten…

Estas segura de esto Hinata

Mas segura que nunca, pero debo de ser muy cautelosa, y debo de dar un paso a la vez de lo contrario se darán cuenta de lo que tengo planeado

Aun no puedo creer lo que piensas hacer, y mas sabiendo que Neji te tendrá mas vigilada sabiendo lo que tienes pensado.

Eso me tiene sin cuidado, además todo será… - no puedo terminar la frase debido a que el para de amigos había ingresado al lugar…

Creo que llegamos demasiado temprano, mi no hay nada aquí – decía Sakura enfatizando en "nada" y dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Hinata y a quien la acompañaba.

No digas eso Sakura – el rubio intento defender al la chica de sus sueños

No importa, déjala Naruto, lo que diga no me afecta en nada, además me alegra que tu no me odies – dicho esto salió del salón seguida de la castaña, dejando con un tierno sonrojo a Naruto y con la boca abierta a la pelirosa.

Etto… - _eso me provoca un mal presentimiento - _pensaba Sakura saliendo del asombro, sin embargo al notar el comportamiento de su amigo se preocupo aun mas – Naruto – llamaba la chica – me estas escuchando – le grito al ver que el chico estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Si ya se que el teme es tu novio – decía el rubio mas embobado

Naruto baka, me estas escuchando – grito Sakura

Auch – un fuerte golpe por parte de su amigo había sacado al rubio de su mundo interior – por que me golpeaste Sakura-chan.

Porque estas como un estúpido, solo por unas lindas palabras

Pero

Pero nada, así que mejor salgamos un momento, en lo que viene el sensei

Ambos jóvenes decidieron dar un pequeño paseo, pero la mas interesada era Sakura, necesitaba ordenar ideas, estaba concentrada pensando los posibles motivos por los que la "Dama de Hielo" había actuado así, tan amable con su amigo, sabiendo el odio que le profesaba…

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Dos amigas aminaban con dirección a los baños, Hinata iba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer estaba muy feliz… al llegar a la entrada de aquel lugar la castaña pregunto…

Que fue eso Hinata, acaso estas locas

Jajajaja… nada de eso, simplemente acaba de dar el primer paso, y al parecer todo resulto a la perfección – respondió con una sonrisa fría

Yo pensé que no serias capas de llevar acabo lo que nos dijiste la noche anterior, pensé que solo bromeabas

Para que veas que yo nunca bromeo Ten Ten, además es lo mejor – decía la ojiperla aunque lo dijo más para si, ya que su amigo no escucho nada…

Entonces si va enserio, lo que tenias planeado

Claro, solo espero que esto no se complique más…

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Por fin las clases dieron inicio, la clase de Kakashi sensei, alto, cabello plateado, y una peculiar mascarilla, pero la clase de él era de las mas aburridas, y tediosas, hasta el mas estudioso seria capas de dormirse en su curso…

El transcurso de la mañana y paso rápido, dando lugar a la hora del almuerzo… todos se encontraban la mayoría de los estudiantes, comiendo tranquilamente… aunque cierto rubio estaba demasiado distraído, mas de lo normal y eso preocupaba demasiado a sus amigos…

Oye dobe, que tienes

Nada, Sasuke, no te preocupes…

Que – Sasuke no sabia que pensar, y mas cuando no fue llamado teme, como siempre lo llamaba cada vez que le decía dobe – enserio Naruto, que te sucede el día de hoy

Ya te dije que estoy bien, mejor que nunca – el rubio suspiraba como loco

Sasuke – hablo Sakura que acabada de llegar a la mesa donde estaban los dos jóvenes – tenemos que hablar

Ahora tú eres la que quieres hablar – el reproche se podía escuchar en la voz del azabache – no eras tú la que no quería hablar conmigo – desde que paso lo de Karin, Sakura apenas y le dirigía la palabra

No digas nada estúpido, Sasuke, además no es de nosotros de quien quiero hablar…

Dicho esto le dirigió una mirada a Naruto, quien estaba aun fantaseando, y Sasuke como buen entendedor no dijo más y se fue con la chica…

To be continue…


	8. Cuando El Corazón No Se Manda

**Capitulo VIII**

"**Cuando El Corazón No Se Manda"**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hinata puso en marcha su plan… y al parecer cada paso que daba se acercaba a su objetivo, sin embargo lo que tenia planeado no sucedería del modo que esperaba, ya que la vida tenia preparado algo para ella…

… algo que no se imaginaba…

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Era viernes, varios estudiantes esperaban con ansias el fin de semana… mientras tanto Hinata y Ten Ten caminaban por los pasillos del amplio colegio, platicando sobre el siguiente paso a dar…

Dime Hinata aun piensas seguir con esta tontería

Claro, además no es ninguna tontería

Claro que lo es, además creo que te excediste, esto ya no parece un juego, mas bien parece como si tú…

No digas tonterías, además el se lo busco, nadie trata a un Hyuga como él lo hizo

Segura que es eso – la duda empezaba a aflorar el la castaña

Ya te dije…

No mientas te conozco demasiado bien, y …

Ya basta, Ten Ten, además en necesario que ponga en marcha la parte dos del plan…

Como quieras…

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Naruto se encontraba caminando distraídamente como era ya su costumbre, iba sin rumbo fijo, mientras sus dorados cabellos bailaban al vaivén del caprichoso viento, y una cálida sonrisa adornaba su rostro, en vendad el amor le había dado dura, al parecer Hinata había logrado cautivar al rubio sol sin mucha dificultad…

… Sin embargo el destino de ambos ya estaba marcado desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez…

…ambos deberían vivir felices hasta que el final llegue para bien o para mal, eso solo ellos lo decidirán cuando sea el momento adecuado…

Mientras caminaba Naruto vio que se acercaban la dueña de su amor y su amiga, debía de invitarla a salir, a comer al parque su cabeza estaba confundiéndolo más…

Hola Naruto-kun – la ojiperla utilizo el tono mas sexy que pudo

Hi…hi…na…ta… - Naruto no podía articular una palabra sin tartamudear, estaba demasiado nervioso, cosa demasiado extraña en él

Hola, Naruto – Ten Ten intentaba ayudar al ojiazul

Ten Ten como estas

Bien gracias, bueno los dejo que quede de verme con Neji, se cuidan

Espera – Naruto no se quería quedar solo con Hinata

Que te pasa Naruto, te noto algo extraño

No es nada no te preocupes

Me alegro

Hinata-chan, quería pedirte algo

Que cosa – Hinata no sabia porque se ponía nerviosa cuando hablada con Naruto, mas bien no quería aceptar lo que sentía

Quieres salir conmigo – había juntado todo su valor, y casi gritando había dicho aquello, su rostro esta completamente rojo

Etto… Naruto-kun

Ya veo, que tonto fui – el rubio se dio media vuelta, que tonto fue el creer que aceptaría, eran los pensamientos que lo invadían, esta a punto de correr cuando alguien lo detuvo del brazo

Me encantaría, Naruto – dicho estala chica hizo girar a Naruto y sin saber por que se lanzo sobre él y lo beso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

A la pareja no le importo que fueran vistos por todos los estudiantes que transitaban por aquel lugar, para ellos solo importaba el momento que estaban viviendo, sin embargo tuvieron que separarse para la falta del bendito aire…

Ambos estaban algo sonrojados por lo sucedido, mas no dijeron nada, era mejor así, estaban felices, no sabían por que pero tenían ganas de besarse de nuevo y así lo hicieron…

… solo que esta vez fue aun mas mágico, y al separarse simplemente sonrieron, Naruto se acerco al oído de Hinata y le susurro con un tono tan cálido y sexy que Hinata no supo como reaccionar…

Mañana a las 9:00 AM, en el parque – Naruto al decir esto se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a donde el viento lo llevara…

Hinata estaba sonrojada, todo se había salido de sus manos, ya que esto sucede Cuando El Corazón No Se Manda, y ella lo aprendería de una manera muy difícil…

Ten Ten se andaba buscando a su amiga, pero no esperaba encontrarla en el mismo lugar que la dejo, y tampoco encontrarla sonrojada y fuera de este mundo, al parecer lo que la ojiperla tenia en mente no había salido, no al menos como ella pensaba…

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

El rubio caminaba feliz, el momento más feliz de su vida, sin embargo fue detenido en seco por Neji…

Tu, como te atreviste a besar a Hinata… - el ojiperla estaba completamente enojado, además estaban con el Lee y varios mas de sus amigos…

Simplemente ella es el amor de mi vida – se limito a responder…

Ja, si eres un idiota ella jamás se interesaría en ti, en un pedazo de basura sin valor alguno…

No me importa lo que digas – el rubio se defendió y…

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

_La luna en su soledad, desplazo al astro sol, dando paso a la oscura noche, iluminada de miles de estrellas…_

Hinata se encontraba hablando con su mejor amiga sobre lo sucedido la tarde de ese día, sin saber lo sucedido entre Neji y Naruto…

Y dime que fue lo que paso cuando me fui – preguntaba la castaña

Ya te dije, todo salió de acuerdo a mi plan – Hinata intentaba no mostrar su nerviosismo.

Si como no, y era parte de tu plan quedarte como tonta enamorada – Ten Ten estaba al borde de la risa

Ya te dije que

No digas mas, además el amor no se manda

Queeeee… nada de eso, yo, una Hyuga enamorada, ja como eso es imposible – con cada palabra su seguridad bajaba hasta quedar en silencio…

Ya ves hasta tú sabes que estas…

Enamorada, eso no jamás aceptare tal cosa, y mejor cambiemos de tema, y dime que traje me pongo

Para que quieres que te ayude

Lo que pasa es que mañana tendré una cita con Naruto-kun – la chica parecía estas emocionada, mas bien lo estaba

Con quien – la castaña no creía lo que estaba oyendo.

Con Naruto-kun

Y dices que no estas enamorada

Eso no tiene nada que ver, además ya dime el celeste o el blanco

No se lo dos son lindos…

Las chicas comentaban un sin fin de cosas, cuando oyeron llegar a Neji… y para su sorpresa, estaba lastimado, y con moretones y rastros de sangre en su camisa...

Que te paso Neji – preguntaron las dos al unísono

Nada que les importe, además estoy bien – fue la tajante respuesta

Va, eso nos pasa por preocuparnos – dijo la castañas serrando la puerta que se mantenía abierta…

La noche transcurrió rápida para las amigas, hablando de saber que cosas, sobre que vestido era mejor aunque también les llamaba la atención el porque Neji había llegado así, y lo peor quien era capas de dejarlo en ese estado, siendo el un maestro en las artes marciales…

En otro lado de la ciudad en el infierno donde vivía Naruto, todo se encontrada en silencio, algo extraño y poco común el aquel lugar…

… pero era lo que menos importaba, ya que el rubio batallaba al no poder elegir el lugar al que llevaría a Hinata…

A donde la podre llevar, al cine, a un restaurante, la verdad no se…

La batalla mental que afrontaba, el novato chico en cuanto al amor, tenia varios golpes en el rostro y en el cuerpo, al parecer la pelea entre él y Neji fue campal y difícil, pero… terminó por colocarlo en los brazos de Morfeo, dejándolo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, algo que empezaba a perderse, pero regreso…

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Los rayos del sol atravesaban los viejos vidrios del hogar de Naruto, acariciando sutilmente el rostro del chico, provocando que despertara de sus más bellos sueños…

… el rubio se levanto aun adolorido, se ducho, tomo sus ahorros de mucho tiempo y se visito con lo mejor que tenia, le daba gracia a Sasuke por la ropa que le regalaba, desayuno, hasta hizo limpieza en su cuarto, solo para que el tiempo pasara lo mas rápido posible…

…era una cruel tortura ver como los segundos se trababan en su correr, pero tanta espera desespero a Naruto, y decidió salir una hora antes, y pensar mejor que haría ese día con Hinata, en su primera cita, el día que tanto había esperado, con el que soñaba noche a noche, y no dejaría pasar el momento para demostrarle todo lo que la amaba…

Naruto caminaba distraídamente hacia el parque, hacia el encuentro del amor, tan sólo esperaba que ese maravilloso sueño durara para la eternidad, pero el destino ya tenia preparado el futuro de aquel romance, de aquel amor imposible.

El rubio pensaba que tal vez era demasiado temprano, y que Hinata tardaría mas en llegar, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la mujer de sus sueños, a la chica que había de quien se había enamorado desde el primer instante.

Sentada en una de las bancas que ahí se encontraban, ella, la chica con ojos tan solo comparables con la luna misma, era observada por un par de ojos de un cálido color brillante, azules como el mar y el cielo juntos. Perfecta combinación no…

Él la observaba en silencio, disfrutaba ver como el su cabellera negra azulada bailaba con un sutil vaivén, al ritmo que el viento deseaba. Hubiese querido observarla toda la vida, pero decidió que lo mas oportuno era ir con ella.

Hola como estas – dijo de manera un poco sensual – pensé que yo había llegado temprano.

Naruto-kun – la chico parecía un poco nerviosa algo inusual en ella – lo que pasa es que no podía esperar y…

La chica fue callada con un suave beso, que fue bien recibido por ella y correspondido con la misma intensidad y calidez…

… sin embargo tuvieron que separarse por falta por la falta de aire…

Lo siento Hina-chan, pero no puede resistirme – ambos se habían puesto de pie – la noche de ayer…

… ahora él había sido interrumpido por los suaves labios de Hinata, quien se aferro a su cuello, mientras el la tomo de la cintura – te amo, y siento haberte hecho todo aquello – las cristalinas lagrimas caían de sus lunas – perdóname.

No hay nada que perdonar, además yo también te amo, y lo hare por siempre – simplemente sonreía solo como él lo podía hacer - quieres ir a comer algo.

Seria un placer …

En ese momento la chica pudo observar los golpes que su amado traía y no se necesitaba ser un genio como Shikamaru para poder deducir quien había sido el causante de ello…

…. Sin embargo se limito a ignorarlo ya después hablaría con Neji.

Ambos caminaron hacia la ciudad a vivir un sinfín de maravillas…

… sin embargo eran observados por unos ojos fríos como el hielo, incluso más fríos que los de la antigua Dama de Hielo, además irradiaban odio…

To be continue…


End file.
